


Просто держи меня за руку

by lady_almi



Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [5]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drugs, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: по заявке «Рокэ и Ричард — агенты ФБР»
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Просто держи меня за руку

Просто держи меня за руку —  
Сколько останется, дай нам днесь.  
Там, где еще одна станция, просто дыши,  
Просто будь живым здесь.  


***

Руки Ричарда пахнут шадди: брал пластиковые стаканчики в забегаловке через квартал отсюда — как раз по дороге на работу, неудачно открыл дверь, и коричневое пятнышко осталось на белой манжете рубашки. Рокэ, ждущий в соседнем сквере, тянется к нему, забирает из левой ладони свой: горячий эспрессо, с одним кубиком сахара, покоящимся на самом дне. Ричард улыбается, спрашивает: «Что у нас сегодня?» и делает глоток: светлая пенка рафа оседает у него над верхней губой. Сладость растекается по языку, оставляя неприятное приторное послевкусие: когда шадди брал Рокэ, тот не отдавал легкой горечью. Ричард хочет пошутить, что бариста ненавидит его, но только хмурится и в каком-то тумане слушает Рокэ, который рассказывает об очередном пойманном серийном убийце: делом занимались Валентин Придд и Арно Савиньяк, но агенты Службы Безопасности Талига страдают чрезмерным любопытством. Подробности расследования ускользают из памяти Ричарда, хотя в Лаик куратор, мэтр Шабли, отмечал его способность воспроизводить тексты, виденные лишь однажды. Вокруг них шумят старые липы, роняют на землю теплые сладкие слезы. Стоит месяц Летних Волн, и до зимы еще далеко.

Мысли цепляются друг за друга, Ричард думает, что просто не выспался. Последний месяц к нему приходили кошмары, в которых его напарник, спецагент Алва — Рокэ, — умирал у него на руках, сраженный случайной пулей. Во снах у него было такое же бледное лицо, как и всегда, но от уголка губ ползла тонкая струйка крови: бронебойная пуля прошла сквозь жилет, задела легкое, застряла в спине. Ричард переводил взгляд на его ноги, те почему-то были босыми и израненными камнями: сукровица с влажным звуком капала на пол. Рокэ смеялся, на губах появлялась пена, а грудная клетка раскрывалась, будто цветок: ребра торчали белыми башнями, сердце продолжало биться, превращаясь в черное расплывчатое пятно, а Ричард смотрел и не мог оторвать глаз от бордовых внутренностей, переплетения кишок и каких-то белых точек. Ричард просыпался; тяжело дыша, пил ледяную воду из бутылок с синими крышками и ложился обратно под тонкое одеяло.

Сон вспоминается неожиданно ярко, и Ричард делает большой глоток рафа. Горло обжигает, и мир качается вправо. Болит раненая когда-то рука. Рокэ обрывает себя на полуслове, хватает его за предплечье. Глаза у него серьезные, между сведенными бровями залегла тонкая морщинка. Ричард улыбается — похоже, губы кривятся совсем нехорошо, раз Рокэ ругается сквозь зубы, сажает его на скамейку, берет из ослабевших рук почти пустой стаканчик, ставит его рядом.

Он быстро осматривает Ричарда: оттягивает нижнее веко, внимательно разглядывает зрачки, меряет пульс. Выдыхает «квальдэто цэра» с легким присвистом. Достает телефон, набирает скорую:

— Алло? На улице Четырех Святителей в сквере человеку плохо. Думаю, отравление, агент СБТ, — кивает на неслышный ответ. Бросает Ричарду: — Только не спи.

Сует нос в стаканчик, нюхает оставшуюся пену, едва не касается ее языком.

— Сколько сахара ты попросил положить? — спрашивает он.

У Ричарда плывет перед глазами, но он отвечает:

— Четыре куска. Или пять.

Рокэ хмурится. Наклоняется к нему, и Ричарду чудится, что его сейчас поцелуют, но Рокэ только стирает молочную пенку с его лица. Опускается рядом, дает откинуться на свое плечо, Ричард с благодарностью выдыхает.

— Не спать, — говорит Рокэ. — Держи меня за руку, я рядом, — Ричард цепляется за его пальцы. 

Рокэ продолжает рассказывать про Арно и Валентина, потом переходит на какие-то сказки про летающих найери. Ричарду кажется, что он их видит, и их рты измазаны кровью. Или земляничным вареньем, отстраненно думает он. Тело внезапно скручивает резкая боль. 

Ричард боится возвращения надорской болезни, легкие будто сжимают огромные пальцы. Во рту стоит горький привкус, и Ричарда выворачивает рядом с блестящими ботинками Алвы. Тот лишь хмурится и закусывает губу, заботливо поддерживает за плечи, вытирает ему рот своим платком, кривится, глядя на шадди и желчь на асфальте — не с отвращением, а с чем-то похожим на испуг. Алва снова заставляет Ричарда откинуться себе на грудь, кладет правую ладонь над сердцем.

— Дыши со мной, Дик, — детское, домашнее имя чуть отрезвляет Ричарда. — Раз-два, три-четыре. 

Алва оглядывается на дорогу в ожидании, но продолжает считать: Ричард чувствует, как грудь напарника вздымается в такт его дыханию. 

— Рокэ, — говорит он, перебивая очередной счет. Тот прерывается, кажется, обращается в слух. — Если я... — не продолжает, и так все понятно. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты… хороший, — слова не те, но другие не идут на язык даже перед лицом смерти. 

Алва удивленно поднимает бровь, лицо бледное, он хочет что-то ответить, но тишину взрезает сирена, и всем становится не до него.

***

Рокэ влетает в офис, словно норовистый конь, чуть ли не бьет копытом. В руках у него два пластиковых стаканчика. Он шагает мимо столов к кабинету Сестры Смерти: никто уже не помнит ее имени, и обращаются к ней «Эс». Когда-то в Варасте не было лучшего снайпера. Женщина отводит внимательные синие — такие же, как у Рокэ— глаза от монитора. Вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Ричард Окделл отравлен, — говорит Рокэ. — Врачи считают, что это сакотта, ударная доза. Я доехал с ним до больницы: возможно, подключат к ИВЛ, у него обострилась надорская болезнь! — голос его ломается на последнем слове.

Сестра Смерти кивает. Короткие черные волосы едва закрывают уши.

— Шадди — в лабораторию, — бросает она, глянув на стаканчики в руках Рокэ.

— Конечно, эрэа.

***

Время для Рокэ замедляет бег: его отстраняют от расследования как эмоционально вовлеченного. Впервые за пять лет работы агентом он не знает, что делать. Вспоминается Джастин Придд и то, как он погиб, закрыв собой Рокэ. Джастин был моложе на пару лет и вообще не должен был участвовать в той операции, но Рокэ… Рокэ позволил, взяв ответственность на себя — и держал потом остывающее тело на руках, пока спецназ арестовывал стрелявшую Габриэллу Борн. К той из-за смерти мужа вернулась шизофрения, а брат, работавший с разоблачителем супруга, выглядел в ее глазах предателем семьи.

Рокэ разрешили присутствовать в зале для совещаний, где он сидит, едва не кусая ногти: произошедшее кажется его виной.

Ринальди Ракан, по прозвищу Одинокий, заместитель Сестры Смерти расхаживает перед огромным экраном и говорит: 

— Ричард Окделл, двадцать восемь лет, агент СБТ, есть мать и три сестры. Кто-нибудь знает, враги у Ричарда были? — Теперь он смотрит на Рокэ, и тот поднимает голову. Золотые волосы Ринальди и его зеленые глаза совсем как у Леворукого из старых легенд. 

— Да, — по-военному четко, чтобы не дрогнул голос. Смерть второго напарника может оказаться выше его сил.

Ринальди подхватывает, щелкая пальцами:

— Манрики после смерти отца пыталась добраться до богатства семьи. Не вышло: все средства были арестованы и впоследствии переданы в пользу государства. Мирабелла Окделл, мать, получает пенсию и пособие, но, кажется, этого не хватало на четверых детей, поэтому Ричард пошел в СБТ — зарплата у нас какая-никакая, а есть, — он усмехается. 

— Колиньяр, — говорит Рокэ. — Эстебан Колиньяр из отдела «белых воротничков». Они поссорились, когда Эстебан намекнул на связь Ричарда со мной. Подрались, руководство проверило личные дела, и у Колиньяра обнаружились связи с наркодиллерами. Из отдела его вышвырнули; на Дика, — Ринальди усмехается, но не перебивает, — он пару раз пытался накинуться с кулаками. Однажды — в моем присутствии. Я потом справлялся, — злая улыбка кривит его лицо, — нос ему собирали в лучшей клинике Талига. 

— Проверяйте, — бросает Ринальди своей команде. — Начните с матери и сестер, может быть, они вспомнят кого-то, кто желал Ричарду смерти.

Потом подходит к Рокэ и садится рядом с ним:

— С Ричардом все будет хорошо, — говорит он так твердо, что Рокэ почти верит ему. 

Марианна, хмурясь, однако эффектно покачивая бедрами, приносит новости из лаборатории: в шадди действительно обнаружили сакотту. Она была и в стакане Рокэ, только куда в меньшем количестве. «Эксперты считают, — бросает она, — наркотик добавили в сахар». Уходя, ободряюще хлопает Рокэ по плечу. Тот хмурится: на стаканчиках были имена — его и Ричарда, значит, наркотик добавили целенаправленно. Он просит пробить по базам бариста: за светловолосым Герардом Арамона не числится никаких преступлений. 

Звонят из больницы: четверых детей, воспитанников приюта при эсператистком ордене Милосердия, обедавших в той же шаддийной со странным названием «Пегая Кобыла», доставили в клинику Святой Октавии с симптомами отравления сакоттой. Состояние Дика, говорит Сестра Смерти, стабильно тяжелое. Дело становилось серьезнее: неизвестно, пытались ли отравить вообще всех посетителей шаддийной, была ли направлена атака конкретно на Ричарда или, быть может, на Рокэ…

Одинокому почему-то нравится эта мысль.

— Эй, Рокэ, — говорит он. — У тебя есть враги, которые могли бы такое сделать? 

Рокэ усмехается: чего греха таить, у половины Талига зуб на него или его семью.

— Окделлы. Я стрелял в его отца, ты же помнишь. Я первые полгода опасался чего-то в этом духе. 

Одинокий вздыхает. 

— Ты думаешь, Ричард?.. — Качает головой с недоверием. — Я не должен об этом распространяться, — начинает он, выразительно поднимая бровь, — но когда Ричард пришел работать, Сестра Смерти беседовала с ним. И, — замолкает, — показала ему записи с камер того дня. Мальчика убеждали, что его отца застрелили безоружным, но на видео заметен пистолет в его руках. — Рокэ хмурится, не одобряет действий руководства, но где-то в глубине сердца благодарен. — Ричард тогда взял отпуск на неделю, ты, может, помнишь: ездил в Надор, разругался с родственниками и… — Одинокий задумчиво наматывает прядь волос на палец, — и со Штанцлером. Знаешь такого?

Рокэ кивает: дело Катарины Ариго все еще свежо в памяти. Жена мэра Олларии пыталась финансировать деятельность агарисских террористов, но Рокэ, числившийся ее официальным любовником, разрушил планы. Громкое дело, последовавшее за раскрытием заказчиков покушений на мэра, вытащило на поверхность интересные подробности об участии в махинациях Августа Штанцлера. Бывший министр внутренних дел оказался отцом Катарины, а кроме того выводил деньги на счета своих офшорных компаний. Штанцлер вышел по амнистии несколько месяцев назад, и все это время о нем не было никакой информации… 

Одинокий внимательно слушает то, что говорят ему в наушник, и, хлопнув Рокэ по плечу, встает:

— Валентин ездил к Мирабелле Окделл. Судя по его отчету, мать Ричарда не была у сына уже несколько месяцев, а сестры сейчас в пансионате Арлетты Савиньяк, — он двигается вдоль столов, заглядывает в мониторы, машет в воздухе ладонью, будто режиссер. — Кроме того… привезли Герарда Арамону, бариста. Думаю, Сестра Смерти не будет против, если ты посмотришь на допрос.

***

Герард Арамона глядит голубыми глазами на Робера Эпинэ и рассказывает о раннем утре в шаддийной:

— Ну, я, — начинает он, — вообще-то не должен был сегодня выходить, — Водит пальцами свободной руки по щеке, расчесывает недавний порез от бритья. — Типа, понимаете, меня попросили поработать сегодня, пообещали заплатить в полтора раза больше, а нам деньги нужны… — Заминается, будто ему неудобно, — Ну, знаете, у меня отец алкоголик, пропил все, разбился на машине, а у нас долги. У меня две младшие сестры и мама, — улыбка расцветает на его лице. — Я должен о них заботиться. Типа поэтому я и согласился. 

— Герард, — Эпинэ осторожен, в прошлом психолог, он неплохо видит людей и их слабости. — Кто ваш сменщик?

Арамона выпадает из задумчивости:

— А? Никола Карваль. 

— Можете описать? Было ли что-то странное в его поведении? 

— Ну, типа низкий, усатый, лет, наверное, сорок? Не знаю, мы не общались. Он временами заходил за шадди, у нас скидки для сотрудников. 

— Спасибо, Герард…

***

— Эй, эры и эрэа, — довольно замечает Одинокий, — ищите некоего Никола Карваля. Мэллит, — спрашивает он, — ты проверила камеры в «Пегой Кобыле»? — поднимает палец в молчаливом «подожди». — В Святой Октавии скончался мальчик, который завтракал в той шаддийной. 

Тишина повисает над залом. Сестра Смерти входит в нее, как в воду. 

— Экспертиза подтвердила наличие сакотты в сахаре, не в шадди. Рокэ, — оборачивается она к Алве, — езжай в Святую Октавию и сообщай мне о любых изменениях в состоянии Ричарда. 

— Но, — Рокэ поднимается, собираясь возразить. «Я хороший агент, я лучший агент! Я могу быть полезен!» — хочет сказать он.

— Ты лучший агент, — говорит Сестра Смерти. — Но сейчас ты ничем не поможешь. Твое беспокойство за Ричарда понятно, но… к сожалению, оно может помешать. Будь с ним, — она ободряюще улыбается, и маска трескается, лицо источает тепло и заботу. 

— Спасибо, — кивает Рокэ, разворачивается на каблуках и выходит из зала. Сочувственные вздохи несутся ему вслед, чей-то взгляд сверлит спину, и он оборачивается.

— Эр, — разбивает тишину Мэллит, — я проверяла камеры и нашла вот это. 

На экране девушка лет тридцати открывает дверь своими ключами, еще до открытия шаддийной, и подкладывает что-то прямоугольное под стойку бармена. 

— Покажите это Герарду, вдруг он знает, у кого еще есть ключи, — поручает Роберу Одинокий.

***

Герард действительно знает: 

— О, — удивляется он. — Это Дженни Рокслей, она, ну, знаете, подруга Никола Карваля. Не-не, не в этом смысле, — отвечает он на приподнятую бровь Робера. — Они типа действительно дружат — треплются в рабочие часы, но она, Дженни то есть, знакома с кем-то из боссов, поэтому ей, ну, ничего не бывает. — Потом поворачивает голову, осматривает металлический стол, стулья, пустые стены допросной. — Я помог? Я могу быть свободным? Ну, знаете, — заминается он, — в фильмах про ТСБ видел, что вроде меня могли бы отпустить?.. 

Робер кивает:

— Возможно, — и выходит. 

Одинокий быстро набирает номер:

— У нас новая подозреваемая, Дженни Рокслей. 

В трубке раздается тихое «оу» Валентина. 

— Что? Что такое, агент Придд? 

— Ее муж, бывший муж, — уточняет он, — был моим куратором после Лаик. 

— Та-а-ак, — тянет Одинокий. — Адрес — улица Горшечников, 21. Несчастливый дом, — усмехается он.

***

Дженнифер Рокслей вполне довольна собой и жизнью, она радостно впускает агентов в дом, узнает Валентина и предлагает им с Арно чай, но оба отказываются. Узнав причину их прихода, Дженни становится серьезной на глазах. 

— О, Валента-айн, — она чуть растягивает слова, — неужели вы ду-умаете, я могла-а бы отравить Ри-ичарда? — В ее голосе слышатся истерические нотки.

— Я не знаю, — честно говорит Валентин. 

Арно сверкает черными глазами: Ричард его друг, и отравитель кажется ему кем-то близким к врагу семьи. 

— Не-ет, что вы-ы, — продолжает Дженнифер.

— Но вы, — обрывает Арно, — вы принесли какую-то коробку в «Пегую Кобылу»!

— Не поделитесь, что это было? — холодно добавляет Валентин.

— О-о, так вы об э-этом! — всплескивает руками Дженнифер, расцветая улыбкой. — Никола-а, мой друг, проси-ил занести на ра-аботу какой-то са-ахар, они эксперименти-ируют с реце-ептами. 

— А вы знаете, — горячится Арно, — что в результате их экспериментов погиб ребенок и несколько людей отравлены?

— Вы в курсе, кто дал Карвалю этот сахар? — интересуется Валентин, отбивая сообщение Одинокому. — Или, быть может, у вас есть еще?

— Что-о? Нет! — взвивается Дженнифер. — Не зна-аю. Я просто-о помогла-а другу-у. 

— Хорошо, — кивает Валентин. — Спасибо. И, — протягивает визитку, - если вы что-то вспомните, звоните.

***

В штабе ищут Никола Карваля, а Рокэ, отвлекающийся на сводки с полей, внимательно следит за приборами рядом с кроватью Ричарда Окделла. Тот, высокий и широкоплечий, не помещается на больничную койку. Грудь вздымается медленно, из горла несутся чуть слышные хрипы. Рокэ дышит на счет; хочется сорваться туда, где сейчас Никола Карваль, и бить его, пока не скажет, что заставило его считать отравление агента СБТ хорошей идеей. 

«В шадди была сакотта», — размышляет Рокэ, задумчиво проводя ладонями от глаз к переносице. 

— Эй, — его вызывают из палаты. — Эр Алва? 

Голос знакомый, но Рокэ не может предположить, кто ждет его за дверью. На больничном стуле, вальяжно раскинувшись на узком железном сиденье, будто в бархатном кресле, сидит Марсель Валме. 

— Добрый вечер, — вежливо кивает Рокэ, а сам пытается осознать, что не заметил бега времени. — Я могу вам помочь?

— Да, думаю, да, — отзывается Марсель. В глазах его горит огонь предвкушения. — Ответите на вопросы для Вестей Талига?

— Ла-а-адно, — почему-то соглашается Рокэ, хотя беседы с прессой не входили в его планы: но молчание порождает домыслы. — Давайте, только быстро. 

— Итак, эр Алва, — Марсель улыбается приторной до зубовного скрежета улыбкой, — на агента СБТ было совершено покушение? 

— Да, мы не знаем, — Рокэ надеется, что у него есть право выдавать эту информацию без вреда следствию, — кто виноват в этом. 

— Возможно ли, что это был теракт?

— Без комментариев, — обрубает Рокэ, он думал над этой теорией, но мотивы… Какие могут быть мотивы?..

— Мы знаем, что агент СБТ был отравлен сакоттой. Что вы скажете о способе покушения? — Марсель похож на хищную рыбу Померанцевого моря, и Рокэ не нравится эта ассоциация. 

— Необычный способ, чаще выбирают что-то банальнее. 

— Говорят, эр Алва, — Марсель подбирается, словно боится удара, — вы когда-то употребляли сакотту? Вы узнали бы, если бы пытались отравить вас?

— Без комментариев! — обрубает Рокэ и смотрит Марселю в глаза: зрачки расширены, крылья носа зло раздуваются. Валме бормочет что-то о журналистской неприкосновенности. — Интервью окончено! 

— Хорошо-хорошо, — пятится Марсель. 

— И пришлите вашу статью в информационный отдел СБТ перед публикацией! — Припечатывает Рокэ с таким видом, что Марсель понимает: это придется сделать, иначе проблем не оберешься.

«Конечно!» — думает Рокэ. Он набирает Одинокого. 

— Эй, Рино! Я, кажется, понял зачем. Целью был я. Знаешь же, — он выдыхает, — ходят слухи, что я принимал и до сих пор принимаю сакотту? Так вот, если бы я умер от передоза, никто бы не удивился. Не уверен, на что рассчитывали: я не пью сладкий шадди, но… интересные у них методы. Что? — Переспрашивает, заглядывает в палату. — Ричард так же, без сознания, дышит… — Пищат приборы. — Каррьяра! Врача! — Быстро договаривает в трубку: — Копайте! Поймайте того, кто додумался до такого, я к Дику, — и жмет отбой.

***

Одинокий на другом конце провода с улыбкой качает головой. 

— Проверьте Никола Карваля еще раз, — приказывает он. 

— Да, эр, — отзывается Мэллит. — О! Секунду, эр Ринальди, подойдите сюда. 

Когда Одинокий склоняется над ее плечом, она включает видео:

— Вчера около четырех дня Никола Карваль встречался с Августом Штанцлером. Они, видимо, поспорили, но вот Штанцлер передает ему пакет. 

— К Штанцлеру! — командует Одинокий Валентину. — Адрес, — он вопросительно смотрит на Мэллит, та вчитывается в файл:

— Улица Сапожников, дом десять, квартира шесть. 

— Арно и Валентин, берите группу захвата и езжайте! Мы пока отследим номер Карваля, — кивает он Мэллит, а сам звонит Рокэ. 

— Как Ричард? — начинает без приветствия. 

— Стабилен. Чуть было не остановилось сердце, но… обошлось.

***

Он никогда не признается, что в тот момент стоял за спинами врачей и повторял про себя только одно имя — «Ричард!» — то с мольбой, то с приказом.

Сердце напарника продолжает свой мерный бег, Рокэ, сидя на кожаном кресле, специально привезенном кем-то из СБТ, вспоминает, как однажды им пришлось брать штурмом сакоттовый притон на границе Бирюзовых Земель. Ворвались, выбив хлипкую дверь и ожидая увидеть готовых к бою автоматчиков, но обнаружили лишь кучку наркоманов. У одного — почему-то это отпечаталось на обратной стороне век — в вене торчал шприц, изо рта белыми шариками катилась слюна, на мокрых от мочи и блевотины спортивных штанах проступила кровь, а он, этот полумертвый человек с лицом костяного цвета, все тянул ладонь куда-то вверх и мычал невнятно и страшно. 

Да, он бы узнал, если бы его попытались отравить сакоттой.

***

В гостиной десятого дома на улице Сапожников царит беспорядок. 

— Чисто! — извещает Арно. 

— В спальне — тоже, — уведомляет Валентин. 

— У нас труп! — кричит Ойген из группы захвата с кухни. 

На полу с перерезанной глоткой покоится Август Штанцлер. Бывший министр внутренних дел одет в шелковый халат, на лице застыл испуг. Кровь растеклась вокруг его полного тела, переливается в свете лампочки. Ножа нигде нет, но в руке Штанцлера, вывернутой под неестественным углом, пара длинных каштановых волосков. 

Экспертиза через полчаса подтверждает: Никола Карваль. На этого человека столько улик; нет одного — местонахождения. Телефон выключен, последнее сообщение — Дженнифер Рокслей: «Повеселись за меня», два дня назад в 18:15. Вопрос Дженни «О чем ты?» остается без ответа. У Карваля нет дома в Олларии, в Эпинэ живет его престарелая мать. Как выясняет Робер по телефону, та не видела сына около шести месяцев, и месяца три как он не звонил. 

— Он на кого-нибудь имел зуб? Ненавидел кого-нибудь?

Женщина усмехается, и Роберу кажется: он видит изогнутые в саркастической улыбке губы.

— Издеваетесь? Да Рокэ Алву половина Талига ненавидит!

— А что у него с вашим сыном? — удивленно хмурится Робер. 

— Когда после смерти герцога Окделла, — Робер чуть вздрагивает: облик мертвого Ричарда и бешенство Рокэ видятся ему почти наяву, — закрыли «Надоркорпорэйшн», моего сына уволили! И не брали никуда! Десять лет он подрабатывал уборщиком или продавцом! Знаете, идите вы к Леворукому! — обрывает она сама себя и бросает трубку. 

— Та-а-ак, — тянет Одинокий. Робер кивает. 

— Эр, я заметила Карваля на камере! — говорит Мэллит. — Улица Ушедших, направляется на запад, золотистый «линарец». 

— Валентин, Арно! Вы в десяти минутах от подозреваемого! Езжайте! Ойген вас догонит. 

— Понял, эр! — отзывается Валентин.

***

Арно замечает машину, золотой Linar, через четырнадцать минут двадцать секунд. Она аккуратно припаркована возле гаража. Изнутри не доносится ни звука, но железная дверь чуть приоткрыта. 

Валентин входит первым. В дальнем углу заваленного старыми стульями и какими-то тряпками помещения он в свете фонарика различает мужскую фигуру. 

— СБТ! Выходите с поднятыми руками! 

Карваль смеется — зло и страшно. Арно кивает Валентину. 

— Никола Карваль, вы обвиняетесь в покушение на убийство спецагента СБТ и в убийстве Тимоти Смита! Вы имеете право хранить молчание, все, что вы скажете, будет… — он не успевает договорить. 

Никола бросается на него в попытке выбить пистолет, но Арно быстрее, один из лучших в Лаик. Он стреляет в ногу Карвалю и почти равнодушно смотрит, как струйка крови течет из пробитой икры, пока Валентин, заломив Карвалю руки, надевает на него наручники. 

— Не на тех напал, — скалится Арно, выводя отравителя на улицу и передавая его подоспевшему подкреплению. 

— Никола Карваль арестован, — докладывает в штаб Валентин. Улыбается Арно: — Рад, что мы его поймали. — Тут же уточняет у Одинокого: — Как Дикон? 

— Ричард пришел в себя, — слышит он в наушнике улыбку Сестра Смерти.

***

Ричард приходит в себя, бормочет какую-то несвязную ерунду, хватает улыбающегося напарника за руку и проваливается в сон, так и сжимая чужую ладонь. 

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Ричард через полчаса, удивленно оглядывая больничные стены. — Меня ранили? — У него болит все тело: перекрученные судорогами мышцы заходятся безмолвным криком, но Окделлы не привыкли жаловаться.

— Нет, — в выдохе Рокэ ему слышится облегчение. — Тебя отравили, пытались попасть в меня.

— Кто?! — вскидывается Ричард. 

— Никола Карваль, по сговору со Штанцлером. 

— За что? И как эр Август?

— Штанцлер мертв, — качает головой Рокэ. — Мне жаль, — добавляет он, глядя на Ричарда. — Мы были не в лучших отношениях, но вы, кажется, дружили?

— Э-э-э, — тянет Ричард. — Не совсем. Мы разругались, когда он предложил мне сообщить журналистам, что ты наркоман. Я отказался. — Осторожно пожимает плечами. — Это было года три назад. 

Рокэ улыбается и тянется погладить Ричарда по голове. Чувствуется в этом жесте что-то от желания защитить и никогда не отпускать, Ричард ластится под узкую ладонь котом. 

— А Карваль? — спрашивает он. 

— Карваль ненавидел меня за смерть твоего отца. — Ричард кивает. — Согласился положить мне в шадди сахар, нашпигованный синтезированной сакоттой, но не смог: Герард, бариста, — отвечает он на вопросительный взгляд, — ничего об этом не знал. 

— Хорошо, — кивает Ричард. — Он кажется неплохими парнем.

— Карваль сейчас у нас в офисе, его допрашивают, но вряд ли выяснится что-то новое. Я рад, что ты выжил, — Рокэ хмурится. — Я бы не простил себе, если бы с тобой что-нибудь произошло. 

— Бой напарника — мой бой, — отзывается Ричард и усмехается, довольный своей шуткой. — Все обойдется, — кивает он на свои скрытые одеялом ноги. 

— «Хороший», значит? — спрашивает, по-доброму скалясь, Рокэ. 

— Ага, — безмятежно отвечает Ричард, ловит чужую ладонь и целует, словно оруженосец, приносящий присягу.

***

Ричард не знает, что будет делать после выписки: вернуться к оперативной работе он сможет не скоро, судороги все еще скручивают тело ночами, а днем незваная слабость настигает коршуном, и нужно несколько часов покоя. Приходит сообщение от матери — холодное, вежливое, будто и не родственники вовсе: «Вы в порядке, сын мой?»

«Да, мама», — не вдаваясь в подробности, отвечает Ричард и почти рад, что о них не спрашивают. 

В больнице зеленые стены, тонкое одеяло, короче, чем нужно, пахнет спиртом и хлоркой, на завтрак дают овсянку, на обед — жидкий суп и макароны с котлетой, на ужин — картофельное пюре и вареная морковь. Ричард пытается читать Дидериха, но строчки, написанные древним поэтом, кажутся белым шумом: в голове не остается ничего. В воздухе разлиты скука и смерть, Ричарду постоянно хочется спать из-за лекарств, он дышит через нос и ругается сквозь зубы, тихо, чтобы никто не услышал. 

Однажды звонит Айрис: на фоне у нее кто-то болтает, и Ричард с трудом разбирает слова. «Выздоравливай, Дик, — говорит она. — Мы с сестрами желаем тебе выздоровления!» Ричард улыбается, сбрасывает звонок и молча смотрит в стену. 

В день выписки приезжает Рокэ, за ночь «до» Ричарда скручивает судорогой, и он думает со веселой злостью: «Как будто знает». 

— Ричард, — говорит Рокэ, — вы едете со мной.

— Что? — будто действительно удивлен, будто не надеялся — глубоко внутри, так глубоко, что не признавался самому себе, — на настойчивость напарника.

— Поживете у меня, — Рокэ — теперь уже снова Алва — официален, не заботливый, каким был сразу после отравления, и Ричард жалеет об этой ушедшей нежности. — Вам пока нельзя оставаться одному, а я когда-то проходил курсы неотложной помощи, так что умереть в своей квартире не дам. 

Ричард не слушает его, хлопает Алву по плечу и говорит:

— Спасибо.

***

В машине пахнет терпким парфюмом, дорогой кожей и лимонными леденцами, один лежит на подставке рядом с ручником. 

— Возьми, если хочешь, — говорит Алва, — в бардачке еще есть. 

Ричард с благодарностью вытягивает конфетку из фантика и сует желтое застывшее солнышко в рот, ему хочется болтать ногами, как в детстве, но салон чуть тесен для его большой фигуры. 

— У меня еще пара дней выходных, Сестра Смерти щедра в этот раз. Можем сходить куда-нибудь… — Алва задумчиво качает головой и жмет на газ. 

Улицы разворачивают асфальт под колесами машины, окна домов бликуют под последним осенним солнцем, но Ричард не обращает внимания, он краем глаза следит за Алвой. Он двигается так всегда, но Ричард почему-то не придавал этому значения, и теперь — рядом — это становится откровением. 

Квартира у Алвы большая и светлая: лучи падают на паркет ромбами. 

— Вы будете спать там, — машет рукой хозяин. — В спальне. Белье я поменял. 

— А вы? — подозрительно спрашивает Ричард, в голову приходят обрывки из старых рассказов матушки о распущенности кэналлийцев. 

— Не хмурьтесь так, — смеется Алва. — На диване. 

— Но это же ваш дом! — Ричарду неловко. — Я бы поспал на диване.

— Дом — мой, но вы — гость. А на диване, — Алва поднимает глаза на Ричарда, который выше его на голову, — вы не поместитесь. — И улыбается чему-то. 

— Хорошо, — вынужден согласиться Ричард. 

Вечер подкрадывается незаметно за тем, как Ричард раскладывает немногочисленные пожитки в ящиках шкафа; они идут в ближайший супермаркет и покупают курицу и овощи, перед этим Алва уверенно заявляет: «Вы должны хорошо питаться». Ричард теряется: ему приятно и странно от такой заботы. Все идет так, будто они живут вместе несколько жизней подряд, и в каждой — Алва режет овощи, рассказывает о делах в бюро и спрашивает про Надор. 

— Вы должны туда съездить! — сгоряча говорит Ричард и тушуется. 

— Обязательно, Дикон, обязательно, — отвечает Алва, не оборачиваясь. Он режет зеленый перец и помидоры в рагу, нож весело стучит по доске. — Если вы приглашаете.

Пока ужин доходит на плите, Ричард включает телевизор в гостиной. Диван мягкий, и остается только надеяться, что Алве будет удобно на нем спать. По каналам не передают ничего интересного, и Ричард зевает. Алва садится рядом, закидывает руку ему за спину, будто обнимает, но ладонь покоится на кожаной спинке. Отбирает пульт, жмет на красную кнопку и говорит:

— Надо поесть, Дикон, из больницы я вас «украл», — усмехается, — до обеда, вы голодны. 

Ричард покорно перебирается на кухню, съедает под внимательным взглядом все, что ему положили в тарелку, выпивает таблетки, находит в себе силы поблагодарить и добраться до постели. 

Темно-синие простыни с белыми птицами — кажется, ласточками — пахнут травами и высотой горных вершин. Ричард зарывается в подушки, Алва накрывает его одеялом, насмешливо интересуется:

— Сказку рассказать? Поцеловать в лоб? Одеяло подоткнуть?

— Не надо, — отвечает Ричард. — Спасибо. 

И жмурится, когда Алва ласково гладит его по волосам.

***

Снятся Вараста и Дарамское поле, сбитые знамена, почему-то теплые лошадиные губы, тычущиеся в шею… Ричард видит тела кагетов и талигойцев, распоротые, изломанные под немыслимыми углами: вот разрубленное пополам лицо мальчишки, еще безусого, приближается, будто всплывает покойник. Глаз нет, а в черных пустых глазницах поселились черви. Рядом — шейные позвонки, сцепленные друг с другом жилами, клацают на ласковом ветерке... А после все заливает вода темных заводей Агариса, из этих глубин нет спасения, и спрут с чужого герба не поможет, лишь затянет в водоросли, обнимет всеми щупальцами. Лиловое чудовище скрывает острые зубы: в них застряли человеческие кости, и плоть гниет четвертый круг. Чья-то рука с растопыренными пальцами, темными обломанными ногтями, лежит на дне. Камни поют посмертную славу: холод — их сущность, холод станет сутью их Повелителя. Ричарду страшно и одиноко, он не может пошевелиться: вода давит на грудь, а камни поют и зовут к себе, на дно… В груди просыпается вулкан — вместо магмы течет темная густая кровь, капли ее растворяются в волнах, расплываясь жуткими пятнами, похожими на жителей Лабиринта. 

— Дик, Дикон, — зовет его кто-то с побережья. 

Взметаются волны ветром, но теплому вихрю не разбить сонную громаду моря…

— Да проснись же! — Это Алва, голос злой и встревоженный. 

Ричард открывает глаза, ословело пялится по сторонам, не понимая, где он. 

— Все хорошо, — говорит Алва. 

Он сидит рядом на кровати, одеяло сбилось к ногам. На нем пижама, шелковая, Ричард откидывает голову на чужое плечо и чувствует ткань шеей. 

— Все хорошо, — повторяет Алва. — Это просто кошмар. 

— Спасибо, — отзывается Ричард, сползает с постели, утягивая за собой и хозяина квартиры: нужно поправить простынь. — Останьтесь, — просит он. 

— Не боишься? — усмехается Алва. 

— Пожалуйста, Рокэ, — и это не просьба, а мольба утопающего. 

— Ладно. 

Ричард идет на кухню, пьёт воду и смотрит в окно. Когда он возвращается в спальню, Алва уже принес из гостиной второе одеяло и подушку. Он будто бы даже спит, Ричард забирается на свою сторону кровати без опаски.

***

Рокэ Алва просыпается около девяти утра в медвежьих объятиях Ричарда Окделла.

Он жарит яичницу, когда поступает вызов: детей Катарины Ариго, бывшей Оллар, похитили. Где они — неизвестно, преступник не выходит на связь. 

— Рокэ, ты куда? — спрашивает сонный, едва отошедший от ночного кошмара Ричард. 

— У Ариго исчезли дети, поеду спасать, — отвечает Алва, не улыбаясь; выключает плиту. 

Ричард кивает, желает удачи. Он спокоен, но когда Алва берется за ручку двери — черное пальто, накинутое поверх синей водолазки, узкие брюки, — спрашивает, будто Леворукий дергает его за язык:

— Ты, — почему-то на «вы» не выходит после ночи, проведенной в одной постели, — так торопишься, потому что она была твоей любовницей?

Алва разворачивается и холодно информирует:

— Я тороплюсь, юноша, — это прозвище он употреблял, когда злился, да и то только в самом начале их совместной работы, — потому что она — гражданка Талига, и ее _дети_ похищены неизвестным. Я так же торопился, когда отравили вас, и так же тороплюсь, когда убивают кого-нибудь в этом достославном городе. 

— П-простите, — бормочет Ричард закрывшейся двери. 

Зачем он спросил? Знал ведь, что для Рокэ не имеет значения, кто пострадал…

Ричарду становится тошно: в квартире Алвы все напоминает о хозяине и о словах, сказанных сгоряча, но от этого не менее обидных. Ричард собирается — сумка стоит в коридоре, вещи — разложены в шкафу, с ним только наполовину разряженный телефон и ингалятор. Когда дверь захлопывается с легким щелчком, Ричард понимает, что ключей у него нет. Оллария большая, думает он, можно погулять до вечера, вернуться и извиниться, хотя бы забрать свое… А потом — плевать. 

Ричард знал еще до выписки, что уйдет из службы безопасности — эта работа не для него: слишком нервно, слишком быстро нужно думать. Слишком многое стоит на кону. 

Солнце похоже на истекающий соком располовиненный персик — его брызги, прозрачные, сладкие, липкие и тягучие остаются на стенах домов, и люди, крошечные фигурки, суют по тротуарам и бульварам, облитые им. Ричард вязнет в своих словах: крутит их мысленно, ругается сквозь зубы. звонит Айрис, та смеется и шутит, показывает сестер через веб-камеру, и Ричард старается выглядеть веселым, чтобы не пугать девочек. Кажется, у него выходит.

***

В офисе СБТ царит привычная суета. Рокэ натыкается взглядом на знакомую фигуру. 

— Матильда! — громко приветствует он от входа. 

Женщина в форме полицейской разворачивается грациозно для ее фигуры, щурится, узнает Рокэ, кивает: 

— Здравствуй-здравствуй! — она ласково треплет его по щеке и обнимает, как добрая бабушка. 

— Ты помогаешь нам с этим делом? — спрашивает Рокэ и получает утвердиттельный ответ.

— Эры и эрэа! — Одинокий входит в зал. — Похищены Карл и Анжелика Оллар, — показывает на экран, где выведены два портрета — мальчика десяти лет и девочки — восьми. Светловолосые, они похожи друг на друга, будто близнецы. — Сегодня утром их должен был забрать с танцев Эмиль Савиньяк, личный телохранитель детей. Он задержался в шаддийной, пока покупал шадди, а когда вышел, машину угнали. Мэллит, просмотри камеры по пути машины и возле школы. Рокэ, едь к Катарине, ты ее знаешь, успокой ее. Матильда, вместе с Валентином отправляйся к Эмилю. Арно, — он долго смотрит на младшего Савиньяка, — оставайся в офисе. Ты можешь помочь, хотя я пока не знаю чем. 

Рокэ еще в офисе, когда приходит сообщение от Ричарда с коротким «Прости», но времени на ответ нет. Рокэ смахивает уведомление с экрана и заводит мотор.

***

Катарина встречает его со слезами на глазах: сегодня она плачет искренне, и Рокэ сочувствует бывшей любовнице. 

— Все будет хорошо, — говорит он. — Ты же знаешь, Катари, у нас лучшая команда. Я тебе клянусь, — он делает паузу, — мы найдем их. Все будет хорошо, — повторяется, но что еще сказать? — Ты поможешь нам?

Катарина кивает. Рокэ подводит ее к дивану, усаживает. Идет на кухню за водой — ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз пять лет назад. Возвращается и отдает стакан. 

— Какие у них на сегодня были планы?

— Он-ни, — всхлипывает Катарина, — ехали за мной, и мы бы отпра-а-авились, — она почти воет, Рокэ пережидает, — к Фердинанду. Дети должны видеться с отцом! 

— Тебе угрожали? Фердинанду?

— Мне — нет, но му…— сбивается, будто забыла, что они разведены, — но Фердинанду кто-то писал: «Скверна заполнила колодцы!» Он не обратил внимания, добавил в спам… Ты думаешь, Рокэ, — спрашивает она с придыханием, руки дрожат, — думаешь, это он?! 

— Не знаю, Катари, — со вздохом отвечает он. — Не знаю…

Его чувства к ней давно остыли, но пережить похищение детей Рокэ не пожелал бы никому. 

Он выходит из квартиры и звонит Одинокому:

— Пробейте, что значит «скверна заполнила колодцы», — сбрасывает звонок, услышав, как Мэллит на фоне зовет: «Эр Ринальди!»

***

— Эр Ринальди! — в голосе Мэллит звучит настоящая паника. — Смотрите! Я проверила камеры, — говорит она, когда Одинокий подходит к ней. — В машине — Эмиль Савиньяк. 

— Не может быть, — тянет Одинокий, — Эмиль Савиньяк сейчас в камере для допросов. Он не сопротивлялся Матильде и Валентину и теперь пьет шадди, который притащил ему Арно… 

Арно, будто услышав свое имя, влетает в зал, бросает на экран быстрый взгляд и останавливается, словно наталкивается на стену:

— Ли! — выдыхает он. — Это Ли! — почти кричит он. 

Одинокий ориентируется мгновенно:

— Проверьте все по Лионелю Савиньяку!

***

К Эмилю отправляется Матильда. Она вежливо здоровается, придирчиво осматривает бледное лицо с черными глазами, спрашивает:

— Это вы похитили детей? — Почти с удовольствием слушает искреннее:

— Да что вы! С ума посходили?! — Эмиль проводит рукой по лбу, откидывает волосы. — Мне хорошо платят, и зачем бы мне?.. — Он растерян, точно ребенок. 

— Расскажите еще раз, пожалуйста, — просит Матильда, опускаясь на стул, — что вы делали сегодня утром. 

— Отвез детей на танцы, поехал перекусить… заказ делали долго, знаете, временами гоганы бывают слишком медлительными, — откровенно говорит он. — Вышел, а машины нет. 

— У кого еще есть ключи?

— У Фердинанда, у Катарины, наверное, — пожимает Эмиль плечами. Замирает: — Однажды у меня в гостях был Ли, мой брат-близнец, — говорит он задумчиво хмурясь, осекается. — Потом я полдня искал связку с брелоком, пришлось сделать копию за свой счет… 

Одинокий, наблюдающий за разговором через камеру, хмурится.

***

— Лионель Савиньяк, занимал должность главного прокурора, уволился две недели назад по собственному желанию, — говорит Мэллит, глядя в компьютер; Арно громко сглатывает. — В последние полгода исповедовал радикальную версию абвениатства, считал, что скоро появятся бесноватые, и он, как сказано на его странице в «Книге Ожидания», знает, как их вычислить. — Она поднимает брови и в удивлении продолжает: — предлагает их расстреливать. 

На Арно нет лица, и Валентин подходит к нему, осторожно кладет руку на плечо:

— Мне жаль. 

— Где сейчас Лионель? — спрашивает Одинокий. 

— Выясняем, — отвечает Мэллит, добавляет более уверенно: — Квентин Дорак, заместитель и правая рука Фердинанда Оллара, прислал видео, которое сначала занесло в спам. Смотрите, — выводит картинку на главный экран. 

Лионель Савиньяк стоит возле окна, рядом с ним — Анжелика и Карл, на обоих какие-то странные жилеты. 

— Пояса смертников, — выдыхает Матильда. — Вот тварь закатная! 

— Включай, — торопит Одинокий. — Посмотрим, чего он хочет. 

Лионель на экране потягивается, вальяжно расхаживает по комнате, говорит медленно, с длинными паузами:

— Мне нужен, скажем, миллион таллов, по пятьсот тысяч за каждого ребенка. И машина, — он усмехается, недобро, так, что Арно не узнает своего брата. — Если вы попытаетесь напасть, — заявляет он, самоуверенно, — дети взлетят на воздух. 

Он толкает к камере испуганную Анжелику. У той дрожат губы, совсем как у матери. 

— Откуда видео? — спрашивает Одинокий. 

— Метаданные не удалены, поэтому экспертам удалось установить район поисков: север Олларии, рядом с набережной Данара, — отзывается Мэллит. — Он, конечно, был прокурором, но преступник из него — ужасный. 

— У Ли дом на улице Старых Тисов... — добавляет Арно. 

Приводят Эмиля, проигрывают видео заново. У младшего-старшего Савиньяка кривится рот, руки нервно сжимаются в кулаки. Он видит Алву, входящего в зал, и спрашивает зло и неверяще:

— Ты знал? Ты знал, что это Ли?! 

— Нет, — обрубает Алва. В глазах его стынет презрение к бывшему другу. — Мы должны разработать план захвата. Ли — фанатик, и с деньгами он, наверное, устроит теракт. В последнее время все его речи крутились возле скверны и колодцев?

Одинокий кивает. Сестра Смерти, выдернутая с совещания, возвращается в штаб-квартиру СБТ: в операциях по спасению равных ей нет.

***

— Мы с Рокэ займем позицию на крыше, — говорит Сестра Смерти, — в прошлом он служил снайпером, обо мне вы знаете, — Мэллит кивает, вбивает в компьютер информацию и отправляет нужные запросы. — нам понадобится переговорщик. Рокэ, — спрашивает она, — Катарина сможет убедить Ли? — Ей приходилось работать с ним как с прокурором, и произошедшее все еще не укладывается в ее голове.

— Пожалуй, — отзывается Рокэ. — Я позвоню. 

Катарина лежит в обмороке, как сообщает ее подруга, некая Луиза, и вести переговоры не может. Помощь приходит неожиданно: Квентин Дорак готов встать к громкоговорителю.

***

Переговоры начинаются без семи минут шестого и затягиваются на несколько часов. Лионель все еще требует миллион таллов, машину, но быстро сбивается на безумную проповедь:

— Я понял, — говорит он, расхаживая по комнате: стук каблуков слышен и через динамик, — что мир меняется! Посмотрите! — взмахивает руками: в правой — мобильник, по которому он общается с Дораком, в левой — кнопочный телефон с детонатором. — Скверна заполнила колодцы!

— Что такое скверна? Какие колодцы? — почти искренне спрашивает Дорак. Он сед и устал, такие нервные предприятия уже давно не для него. 

— О! Вы не знаете, Квентин? Могу же я называть вас Квентин? — издевательски интересуется Лионель. Похоже, он чувствует себя всевластным, пока телефон в его руках. 

— Пожалуйста, — слабо отзывается Дорак.

— Когда Четверо покидали этот мир, — начинает Лионель, — они наполнили колодцы, пронизывающие вселенную, чистой водой знания, но люди! Люди забывали и искажали, вода портилась и наконец стала скверной! Она зелена и смердит трупами! — в прицел Рокэ видит, как сжимается Анжелика. — Некоторые вкушают от ложного источника и они — бесноватые, мы должны, должны, — он смеется, — уничтожить эти отродья, чтобы колодцы очистились! 

— Разрубленный Змей! — выдыхает Матильда.

***

У одного урготского певца, думает Рокэ, ловя на мушку снайперской винтовки лицо бывшего друга, есть песня о человеке, покидающем свой край навсегда. «Моя любимая и горькая земля», — поет он. А его Кэналлоа в сотнях хорнах отсюда, и все, что осталось, — этот город и чужие дети. «И Ричард», — добавляет ехидный внутренний голос, но Алва затыкает его: не время.

Ли с другой стороны прицела разглагольствует о скверне и колодцах. Сестра Смерти выдыхает и качает головой.

«Создатель, храни Талиг, — повторяет Алва негласный девиз СБТ, — а если не он, то мы!»

И с кивком Сестры Смерти нажимает на курок. Его пуля, прорезая пространство, стеклянные преграды и секунды, попадает в голову Лионеля, пуля Сестры Смерти — в поднятую в победном жесте руку. Перебитая ладонь — кровавое месиво с белыми пятнышками костей — еще несколько секунд виднеется из окна.

***

Тишина наступает такая, что слышно, как оседает на землю пыль. Ее рушит звук выбитой двери: группа захвата берется за дело. Рокэ в прицел наблюдает за тем, как Ойген освобождает Анжелику и Карла. 

Вспоминает Варасту и взорванные Барсовы Ворота: в водоворотах крутились какие-то останки, их приказали выловить, но мало кто из бывших там — молодых парней, едва окончивших Лаик, — осмелился спуститься с сетями к воде. Рокэ, тогда уже полковник, оказался среди тех, кто, сжимая зубы от тяжелого запаха гнили, держал сачок на длинной ручке и «клевал» из водоворотов части тел. Однажды ему попалась голова ребенка, быть может, даже младенца, вздувшаяся, распухшая, как брошенная в воду краюха хлеба. С одной стороны кожи и мышц почти не осталось, сквозь раздробленный висок сочились серые ошметки мозга. Он держал эту голову в руках, склизкую от ила, и не думал вовсе.

Рокэ выдергивает себя из воспоминаний, отряхивается собакой, Сестра Смерти смотрит на него внимательно, с прищуром. Убедившись, что все живы, он спускается вниз, а она остается отдавать приказы. 

Около желтой ленты стоит Катарина — когда только успела приехать? Детей выводят из здания, она кидается к ним, как подбитая птица, обнимает, шепчет что-то глупое, бесмысленное и нежное. 

— Солнышки мои, — говорит она, и впервые за много лет — правду, — мы уедем из этого города, все будет хорошо! 

Катарина плачет, гладит Анжелику по голове и сжимает руку Карла тонкими пальчиками. Дети, еще не оправившиеся от шока, несмело улыбаются. Их окружают медики.

— Спасибо, — Катарина приближается к Рокэ. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает он, и Катарина понимающе улыбается.

— Спасибо, — повторяет она, обнимая Рокэ за шею.

***

Ричард наблюдает на большом экране торгового центра успех операции по спасению Карла и Анжелики. Вот Катарина что-то говорит Алве, вот тот накидывает на ее голые плечи, едва прикрытые рукавами легкого белого платья, свою куртку агента СБТ. Ричард с удивлением понимает, что утренняя злость — утренняя ревность — выгорела дотла. Ее смыло волнение за детей, за Рокэ и даже за Катарину. Он хочет написать напарнику, но телефон прощально пищит и отключается: зарядки нет. 

***

Рокэ на другом конце города садится в машину, проверяет сообщения — ничего. Набирает: «простил, возвращайся». Ответа не приходит, и змея подозрений тревожно вползает внутрь. Домой он едет медленно, специально давая себе время подготовиться к тому, что увидит — или не увидит — в квартире. 

По ступеням на четвертый этаж он взлетает, точно ворон, и, обнаружив Ричарда, сидящего на лестничной площадке, замирает. Сердце, шедшее рысью, пускается в галоп. 

— Я вернулся, — говорит Ричард. 

Рокэ садится рядом, обнимает прямо поверх куртки и целует куда-то в щеку, покрытую колючей светлой щетиной. Ричард не отталкивает.

— Я рад, — усмехается Рокэ. — Мне нужно поспать. 

Встает, подает руку, вытягивая Ричарда вверх. Открывает дверь и пропускает его внутрь. “Надо сделать ему ключи”, — последняя мысль, которая мелькает в сознании перед тем, как Рокэ отключается на диване, куда едва успевает приземлиться.

***

Ричард снимает с него берцы, укладывает аккуратно, точно ребенка, приносит подушку и подтыкает одеяло. Рокэ спит мертвым сном два часа, Ричард дремлет около дивана в каком-то полузабытьи, чутко ловя каждый вздох. Что-то меняется неумолимо, будто часовой механизм отсчитывает время. Теперь Ричард знает: он умрет за Рокэ, но больше всего ему хочется жить ради него. Не так — вместе с ним. Рокэ открывает глаза и молча затягивает Ричарда на диван, ворочается две минуты, утыкается теплым носом в шею, обнимает. Еще девяносто минут Ричард считает секунды, оберегая чужой сон. 

— Я уйду из СБТ, — говорит Ричард, когда Рокэ встает с дивана, тот, спокойный и собранный, кивает. Решение зрело давно, но появившиеся трудности со здоровьем сделали его неизбежным. Кроме того… его чувства к Рокэ уже давно могли стать проблемой, и счастье, что все обошлось. 

— Пойдем гулять, — предлагает он. 

Хватает ветровку с вешалки, ждет, пока Ричард натянет поверх рубашки красный свитер, связанный Айрис. У этого чуда из надорской шерсти колючий воротник и странное черное пятно на животе, обозначающее вепря, но Ричард любит сестру и ценит подарок. 

Небо усыпано звездами, ветер гоняет палое золото листьев, играет в кронах еще нарядных осин и кленов. Рокэ ведет его в неизвестность, но Ричард готов — город дружелюбен и ласков. Бульвары брусчаткой касаются подошв разношенных кроссовок Ричарда и пижонских кожаных ботинок Рокэ, свет фонарей теплым покрывалом ложится на плечи. 

Окна домов кажутся каютами кораблей, забытых в далеких темно-синих морях. Ричард смотрит, как их тени, его и Рокэ, соприкасаются руками, шумно выдыхает и берет ладонь Рокэ. Чего стесняться ночью, когда вы наедине со вселенной, с огромной и гулкой космической тишиной? 

— Хочешь перекусить? — спрашивает Рокэ, будто всю жизнь ходит за руку с Ричардом. Сворачивает в закрывающуюся шаддийную, на дверях которой написано: «После 22:00 — скидки». 

Ричард кивает и не отпускает чужую ладонь даже во внутренностях здания, пропахшего зернами шадди. Он понимает, что держится за руку не как потерянный ребенок, но как равный, как товарищ по сражению с тем, что называют злом, как союзник и друг. Рокэ покупает эпинский багет. Они в молчании бредут дворами, Ричард не уверен, что у их пути есть цель, но наконец доходят до детской площадки, спрятанной среди домов. 

Рокэ садится на широкую скамью, подвешенную на цепях, хлопает рядом по сиденью, разламывает багет и с заговорщическим видом достает из внутреннего кармана фляжку. 

— Черная кровь, — сообщает он. 

Откручивает крышку, делает глоток, передает Ричарду. Теплый, еще не остывший хлеб и терпкое вино отзываются внутри чем-то забытым, почти священным. Из головы не выходит мысль о разделенном поцелуе, не прямом, но правдивом, не похожем на сон. 

Рокэ, будто прочитав Ричардовы размышления, ждет, когда тот доест багет и допьет вино, прячет фляжку в карман, тянется к его лицу ладонью, гладит по щеке. Время становится патокой и медом. 

— Можно? — тихо спрашивает Рокэ, будто не уверен в ответе.

Ричард кивает и чувствует на своих губах нежное прикосновение тонкого разомкнутого рта Рокэ. Запах опавшей листвы, свежего ветра, парфюм и терпкое послевкусие вина — все мешается, и в голове у Ричарда шумит. Он осторожно дергает Рокэ за смоляную прядку ласково отслеживает ее до самых корней и после — вплетает пальцы в волосы. Рокэ урчит в поцелуй довольным котом. Кажется, у него чуть краснеют щеки и зрачки становятся двумя точками. Еще не желание — его предвестница, истома. «Дорога до постели будет долгой», — думает Ричард, вспоминая все свои неудачные отношения и недоверие к людям, но он готов попробовать, если Рокэ будет держать его за руку. Тот отклоняется назад, выдыхает, улыбается шало и светло. 

— Дикон, — говорит он, — оставайся. 

— На ночь? — Ричард соображает медленно, мысли похожи неторопливых зверей. 

— Навсегда, — отвечает Рокэ, будто готовился сказать это всю жизнь. 

Ричард кивает, и Рокэ берет его за руку.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
